


Something Bigger

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stea looks to break out of the last of her funk.





	Something Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 27 - amnesty/reuse: Small great things (Jodi Picoult)

[It's kind of out of the way, but it's my favorite shop.]

There were so many other places that Stea could have bought kits, but she trusted Kanari and her suggestion. Maybe a change of pace would break the last of her funk. She'd been practicing, yes, and her control was definitely better. That left her Gaia, which was... okay. It was definitely okay. She'd put a lot of effort into it, but she knew her skill hadn't been there yet.

There was a telltale jingle and Stea reached to check for a message.

[I'm running late, will be there in a few!]

Well, that wasn't too odd for Kanari. Stea figured she could just look around the shop on her own. It might even be easier to decide on a couple of kits without Kanari right there.

She nearly walked right past the shop; Stea had certainly expected something bigger.

"Iori Hobby Shop," she confirmed against Kanari's instructions. It was small, but it was open.

"Welcome!" a voice called from somewhere within. Stea spotted the shop's clerk a few seconds later when she peeked down an aisle and he peeked back, tablet in hand.

"Working on inventory," he said with a smile. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not yet," Stea replied. "I'll let you know?"

The clerk nodded and Stea started to wander through the shop. It definitely seemed bigger on the inside than the outside and she was sure she'd be leaving with more than one bag. But she hadn't actually picked anything up yet.

Then she found herself staring at display cases, at gorgeous kits built so perfectly that they looked like they should move on their own. And there were customs, bright and wild and jaw-dropping. She read plenty of magazines about gunpla and GBN, but these...

"Who built these?" Stea questioned when the clerk ambled by a few minutes later.

"Me, mostly," the clerk replied.

"Do you play GBN?"

"Not with those," the clerk said with a little chuckle. "I use something a little less flashy. I mostly play so I can spend time with a friend who lives really far away."

Stea looked back at the display kits, and then at the trophies decorating a top shelf, along with pictures and... the winning kits in question. Sei Iori? She looked from the pictures to the clerk and yes, this was...

Oh.

"I play, but..."

Somehow, it all came out as one big long ramble and Sei just listened as she spoke.

And then it was gone. The last of the weight was just... gone.

"Would you like a few recommendations?" Sei asked after a long, quiet moment.

"Yes," Stea said firmly. "I mean, I was looking at a few kits, but..."

By the time Kanari finally arrived, out of breath and still in her work uniform, Stea already had a pile of purchases forming on the counter, along with having promised to bring her Gaia to show Sei and to stop in on a customizing class the next weekend.

"This place is the best, isn't it?" Kanari questioned before darting over to look at the new releases.

Yes, Stea thought. Yes it really, really was.


End file.
